


cause i got a little roughed up, yeah i really got fucked up

by notthebigspoon



Series: pretty when you cry [5]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi's tired and more than a little cranky. He's been out running errands most of the day and then he'd gotten a call from his agent followed by a call from Renee, neither of whom was overly pleased with Javi. He'd told his agent that his relationship with his husbands was nobody's damn business and he wasn't making any statements about it. He'd told Renee that she'd lost any say so in his life when she told him she didn't want a husband anymore, she just wanted out.</p><p>Title taken from Bullet In My Hand by Redlight King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause i got a little roughed up, yeah i really got fucked up

Javi's tired and more than a little cranky. He's been out running errands most of the day and then he'd gotten a call from his agent followed by a call from Renee, neither of whom was overly pleased with Javi. He'd told his agent that his relationship with his husbands was nobody's damn business and he wasn't making any statements about it. He'd told Renee that she'd lost any say so in his life when she told him she didn't want a husband anymore, she just wanted out. She hadn't even pushed for any of his money, just signed the divorce papers and an agreement giving him joint physical and legal custody, and told him to get out of the house she was keeping. He has legal papers guaranteeing him the right to see his children and a much better lawyer. Fuck her, she doesn't get a vote anymore and he won't let her try to intimidate him out of the new happiness he's found.

All in all, it's been a pretty shitty day and all he wants is to go home, sit in his recliner with a beer and relax. He mumbles a hello to the doorman on his way into their building, because tired or not, he's not going to be a jackass to somebody else. He shifts the groceries and junk food he'd bought in his arms, hitting the number in the elevator with his elbow. He gets a dirty look from a bitchy neighbor that he returns in kind. It only makes him even more ready to get to the peace and quiet of their apartment. But as he moves down the hall to their door, he can hear a growing noise. It's muffled but he's got a bad feeling about this.

The second he opens the door, he's hit by a wave of noise that makes him want to clutch his head. He stumbles to the kitchen and puts the groceries down before stalking to the living room. He doesn't know who is responsible for this, George or Tim, but whichever one it is, Javi is going to rip them a new one. Javi likes a little rock music as much as the next person, and this song is pretty good, but not this fucking loud. He rounds the corner into the living room, voice open to yell at whoever he sees, but instead he just stops and stares.

George is on his back on the couch, Tim straddling his lap. His hands are gripping Tim's hips so hard that his knuckles are whited out and he's fucking up into Tim hard and fast, sharp slaps of skin on skin that Javi can hear even over the music, just like he can hear George's grunts and snarls and Tim's ragged moans and whimpers. Tim has his hands planted on George's chest, long hair hanging over his face. Each rock of their hips together shakes Tim's body, Tim's hair swinging out of the way long enough for Javi to see a sex drunk look on his husband's face that makes him groan.

“P-please George... harder. Need it harder.” Tim pants and there's an evil little smirk on George's face. Really, nobody would think that George, sweet and always worrying about the people around him, could ever be like... like _this_.

“Why would I do that when I can just listen to you beg? You sound so pretty when you beg.” George taunts, gripping Tim's shoulder and yanking him down for a rough kiss that makes Tim whine. “Don't know even know if you deserve more.”

Javi moves closer to the couch, pulls his shirt off and kicks his jeans and boxers away. George sees him, watches him with dazed and happy eyes but saying nothing to Tim, who doesn't notice Javi until Javi's straddling George's legs behind Tim's body. Javi presses forward, flush against Tim's back, running a hand down his husband's chest and wrapping it around Tim's cock, stroking him slowly, kissing and biting at his neck.

“Can't leave you two alone for a minute.” He murmurs, skimming his hand up Tim's length and twisting at the head, just the way Tim likes it.

“More like shouldn't.” Tim pants. “S'more fun with all three of us. But go- ohgod, gonna punish me for starting without you?”

“He started without me too.” George grunts, punctuating the statement with a grinding thrust. “You wouldn't believe the kind of toys Tim has hidden away.”

Javi groans, wanting to know but that's a subject he's going to follow later. For now, he slips fingers into Tim, purrs at the loud and sharp whine that it elicits from Tim. By the time he's worked Tim open further, is pushing into his husband's body alongside George's, Tim is all but sobbing and still begging for more. He loses all capability for speech, just whimpers and moans, blindly clutching at whatever he can reach and screaming loud enough to wake the dead when he comes. His body clenches around George and Javi, makes them both groan and come, fingers digging into Tim, so hard that bruises are going to bloom on his pale skin in the morning.

They're all panting, Tim lost in the subspace that comes so naturally to him when George and Javi take over. Javi gets up first, on shaking legs, helps Tim up and hooks one of Tim's arms over his shoulder. George takes the other, grinning over Tim's head at Javi as they steer their husband down the hall to the bedroom to get him into the shower and clean him up. They shower together, propping Tim up with their own bodies, laughing at him just a little as he starts coming back to himself.

“You guys suck.” Tim pouts, pressing his face into Javi's chest. As soon as his face is hidden, Javi can feel him smiling. Javi just chuckles and rubs his back, sifting a hand through his wet hair.

“Nope, but you do.” George grins, kissing Javi before kissing Tim's hair. “But... if you're still being so mouthy, maybe we didn't do a good enough job the first time. Maybe when we get out of here, we should go another round. Get the whip out and handcuffs. See if can't you learn your lesson after all.”

Tim whimpers.


End file.
